


Going with the Flow

by neednot



Category: The Fall (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Hotel Sex, Smut, basically if reed had gone with stella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neednot/pseuds/neednot
Summary: She shivers, but not from fear. From anticipation. Thinks of the two selves she told Stella about, the one who dissects bodies and the one who tucks her children in at night. There is a third self, now, she realizes, and that self is the one following Stella Gibson to her hotel room, consequences be damned.





	

Reed’s heart thumps as she follows Stella down the hall to her hotel room.

What is she doing? What is she thinking? She’s married, for Christ’s sake. She has children.

And yet here she is, following a woman she’s only known for a few days back to her hotel room.

She shivers, but not from fear. From anticipation. Thinks of the two selves she told Stella about, the one who dissects bodies and the one who tucks her children in at night. There is a third self, now, she realizes, and that self is the one following Stella Gibson to her hotel room, consequences be damned.

She smooths her shaking hands over her thighs as Stella fishes the key out of her purse, as she opens the door and looks at Reed expectantly.

This is going with the flow. This is what she wanted, right?

It is. It is what she wanted, she knows, she knew it from the minute Stella's lips met hers in the bar.

And Stella wants it, too, she can tell.

The door clicks shut behind Reed and there's no going back, she knows, no escaping this.

(Like she'd want to escape it.)

Stella steps further into the room, out of her heels, making her immediately smaller than Reed. Her hands begin to unbutton her blouse and Reed's mouth dries up.

"Wait," she says, hating the sound of her own voice. She clears her throat like a nervous schoolgirl. "Let me."

A faint smirk crosses Stella's face as Reed comes towards her, bends her head down to the smaller woman's neck, lips at her throat as she undoes the second button of Stella's blouse.

(Oh, she wants this she wants this.)

Stella moans in the back of her throat and Reed feels the vibration beneath her lips so she adds more pressure, gently scrapes her teeth across the exposed skin as she undoes another button. And another. She's growing ever closer to the waistband of Stella's trousers, and if she looks down she can see the black lace of her bra.

But this should take time, she knows. As much as she wants to rip Stella's fancy clothing off and have her right here, she doesn't know when they'll do this again.

So she savors the moment and the taste of Stella's skin and the way the silk feels beneath her fingers, the way Stella moans under her. Reed’s hands slide down, further, until one is resting on Stella’s thigh. Stella’s hand covers hers, gently, and pushes her away.

“Not yet,” she murmurs into Reed’s ear. “My turn first.”

She guides Reed towards the bed, begins loosening the belt around her tips, and Reed curses herself for wearing motorcycle pants because they’re a bitch to get off.

But Stella’s not trying. Instead, she moves so she’s on top of Reed, her knee resting between her legs, pushing gently. Reed tries, desperately, to grind down on her, but then Stella’s at her neck, gently biting.

“Not yet,” she says again, and Reed moans.

Stella’s hands move swiftly taking Reed’s blouse off, and then her bra, and then she sheds her own top, leaving the lace lingerie on. When she leans down it’s scratchy against Reed’s skin, though not unpleasantly so, and then her lips are on Reed’s and Reed’s hands are in her hair and all she can think is _oh please oh please take me._

Stella seems to read her mind, because her hands find the waistband of Reed’s pants, and Reed gasps.

“Thought you said not yet,” she says, panting.

“Changed my mind. I want to hear you scream,” Stella says, and Reed shivers again.

It takes Stella no time at all to get her pants off, and then her underwear (Reed thanks the gods she wore something lace, something nice, like she knew this would happen.) Stella doesn’t comment on how wet Reed is, but her suggestive smile tells Reed that she appreciates it.

And then her mouth is on Reed, licking and sucking and Reed grips sharply at her hair, thighs quivering.

Fuck, _fuck_ , no one has ever gone down on her like this, known exactly where to put their mouth or how hard to suck on her clit, and she knows she’ll come soon—

“Stella—” she moans, and then Stella’s fingers slip inside her and it’s all she can do to keep from crying out. 

Stella shifts so she’s sitting up, and Reed misses her mouth on her but then immediately changes her mind, because the way Stella has positioned herself she’s able to put considerable pressure behind her hand, fucking her hard. 

“ _Stella–”_

Christ, she’s never felt like this before. Reed looks into Stella’s eyes and the desire burning there is so obvious she wonders why she ever considered not coming with her. 

Stella’s hand moves harder, faster, and then Reed’s gripping at the bedsheets and crying out, wordless noises she’s never heard herself make before. 

Stella withdraws her hand, gazes at Reed intensely. Reed gasps, taking a moment to come back down. 

She rolls so she’s facing Stella, kisses her urgently, her hands moving to the zipper on her trousers, but Stella pushes her away. 

“Not yet,” she says, teasing, and gets back on top of Reed.


End file.
